One Way Street
by chaotic-enigma
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are living the "right" by why does it feel so wrong? Maybe a road trip will change their minds.


_Hey thanks for checking out my story. Hope you stick around and see where it goes, I love feedback, good or bad, because either way it encourages me to keep writing. I hate when people give away too much in author notes and such so I guess you'll just have to wait and see! ALSO. FORMATTING HATES ME. I've reuploaded this opening chapter so that paragraph separation actually occurs... Maybe. Thanks for the review and Story Alert adds so far! It's super encouraging! :)_

Chapter 1: Blame It On The Wrackspurts

Ginny Weasley pursed her lips together as she stood in front of the mirror trying to evenly apply a light layer of mascara to her eyelashes. She was having difficulty steadying her hand from the anger that was coursing through her veins because of her boyfriend and fiancé, Harry Potter.

"Ginny, this is so selfish of you. I can't believe you're going out _again_; it's the third time this week! Only 'loose' women go out-" Harry's voice was cut off by the slamming of a door and the sounds of footsteps thundering down the hall. Ginny walked up to him and stared him straight in the eye.

"Loose women? _Loose_ women? Since when do you even know what a 'loose' woman even looks like? It's not like _you've_ had very much experience in that area before I came along and you're just going to blurt out the first stupid thing that pops in your head and risk offending the only girl willing to give you any? Smooth Potter, smooth." Harry turned beet red. "And yes, I _am_ going out tonight. Its Luna's birthday and we're having a girl's night. I don't understand what your deal is, why don't you go out and have a guy's night with Ron and Sirius or something? You always just stay home and mope around till I come home, and while it's sweet that you have my bed and hangover kit ready for me I'd rather you go out and need your own hangover kit in the morning." Harry sighed and had the decency to look slightly abashed.

"I just miss you Gin. Our wedding is four months away and you've hardly talked about it. In fact, we hardly even talk about anything. And then you go out all the time… I just wonder sometimes if you even want to still marry me anymore."

"Oh Harry. You worry too much. I just need to get this all out of my system you know? Would you rather have me going out when we're actually married?"

"Well… no."

"Then please let me enjoy my freedom while I can okay? All this wedding stuff… it's just too much right now. I just need some 'me' time right now to do the things I've always wanted to do before I get tied down, don't you understand that?"

"But see that's the thing. You talk like I'm sentencing you to a life in prison or something, or like your life is going to be over. To me, marrying you _is_ the start of my life, but I just don't think you feel the same."

Ginny closed her eyes briefly. His words rang true in her head but she couldn't admit it, not to him. "Harry…"

"It's fine Ginny, just go. Enjoy your night. Say happy birthday to Luna for me." With that he walked away to his study and shut the door silently. She almost wished he had slammed it in anger, which would have been easier for her to handle. Ginny knew she should say something to ease his mind, but she couldn't find the words. Instead she headed back to her room to finish getting ready for the night.

.

"BIIIIRTHHHHDAAAAY SHOTTTTSSS!" Ginny yelled over the music, motioning towards the bar. All traces of her earlier worries were washed away from the vodka sitting in warmly in her stomach. Ginny absolutely adored nights like this. The bright lights, the pounding music, the alcohol flowing freely and her best friends beside her all combined together to give her a rush like nothing she'd ever experienced. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Demelza Robins and Luna Lovegood made up her group of friends and she loved them all very dearly. Katie, Demelza (called Elza) and Ginny had all became close a few years ago when they played as Chasers for Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Luna, of course, had always been a good friend of Ginny and Angelina had ended up marrying her brother George. They were a bit of an odd combination but their love and trust for each other was infinite.

.

The girls all met up with Ginny at the bar where six tequila shots were lined up. Two of them were for Luna.

"Ginny, you know how much Wrackspurts are drawn to tequila! Our heads will become unbearably fuzzy," Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Yea, I'm sure the fuzziness has nothing to do with the tequila at all," Katie snickered causing the girls to giggle, "just blame it on the Wrackspurts."

"That should be our motto!" Ginny exclaimed, "'blame it on the Wrackspurts'."

"Yea, we'd make a killing in t-shirt sales," Angelina commented laughing.

"Well if you guys don't mind I'm going to take my chances with the tequila," Elza said as she downed the shot in one gulp. The rest of the girls followed suit, grabbing lemons and salt and slamming their glasses down. Laughing and twirling and swatting away invisible Wrackspurts they made their way back to the dance floor.

.

Around 1am Angelina found Ginny sitting at a table, swaying side to side slightly, by herself sipping away at her drink.

"Hey Gin, what's up," Angelina said sliding into the seat next to Ginny. Ginny shrugged but didn't answer and continued to swirl around the ice in her drink with a straw. Angelina raised an eyebrow understanding all too well what that look meant, especially when she wasn't nearly as drunk as the others.

"Harry?" Ginny nodded.

Angelina knew about Ginny's problems with Harry and had always tried to help the best that she could. She herself knew what it meant to be married and the kind of lifelong commitment it was, and to be perfectly honest, she didn't really think that Ginny was the type of girl to go for that kind of life. She was a little too wild, at least right now, to be tied down to someone.

"Well, what are you thinking?"

"I just… ugh." Ginny slurred. "Heza great guy ya? Just… clingy. Boxy." She attempted to outline a box with her hands but gave up halfway through. Angelina snickered, drunk Ginny was always amusing. "Like, like a… like a puppy. A puppy!" She banged her hand on the table. "Like a mo'fuckin' puppy that cha' kick n' it keeps comin' back for more. Humpin' you're fuckin' leg. Sex is okay..." she paused. "But I… no spark." She shook her head. "No spark. For the rest of life… no spark." Ginny looked up at Angelina through glazed over eyes.

"Ginny you need to take some time to yourself to figure this out. Don't get trapped because of what you're 'supposed to do'. Take a solo trip somewhere or something. Figure it out." Ginny's eyes brightened.

"A trip! A mo'fuckin' trip! A roadtrip! On a motorbike!" she yelped excitedly. Angelina looked alarmed.

"Well maybe not on a motorbike, but…"

"No! It's perfect! I'll vrrooom 'round n' visit Ron n' 'Mione n' Charlie…" she listed off, bouncing with newfound energy. "Ange I love youu… so glad you hitched Forge. Remind me of the life plan in, uh, tomorrow ya? Les go dance!" With that Ginny grabbed Angelina's hand and yanked her on the dancefloor where they found the others. The rest of the night was nothing more than a blur of drinks and lights and that's exactly how they all preferred it.

.

Ginny moaned as she slowly stirred, body aching and head pounding. She pulled the blanket over her head as she muttered to herself, "somebody turn that fucking sun off." Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her. She quickly felt beside her bed for the bucket she knew would be sitting there and yacked. Moaning she buried herself back under the covers in an attempt to disappear into oblivion, but a shifting of weight at the end of the couch told her she wasn't alone. Ginny bolted upright, eyes wide as she searched the room through bleary eyes.

"Jesus Harry, you scared the shit out of me!" Harry grimaced.

"Why? Expecting someone else instead?"

"Oh shut up, you know I wouldn't do that shit to you, stop being a baby." Harry blew up.

"A BABY? STOP BEING A BABY? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I STAY UP ALL NIGHT WAITING FOR YOU TO DRAG YOUR DRUNK ASS HOME. I PUT YOU TO BED. I MAKE SURE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FUCKING DIE OF ALCOHOL POISONING. I SIT BY YOUR SIDE TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T CHOKE AND SUFFOCATE ON YOUR OWN VOMIT. I CARE FOR YOU. I SUPPORT YOU. I LOVE YOU. I WANT TO MARRY YOU AND YOU RUN AROUND ALL NIGHT WITHOUT A FUCKING CARE IN THE WORLD. IF THAT MAKES ME A BABY THEN FUCK YOU!" He stormed away and slammed a door in the distance. Ginny sat wide-eyed with shock for a moment and then reached for her cell phone to figure out what exactly had happened last night. She dialed Angelina who picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ange, it's me."

"Well you sound considerably better than you did last time I talked to you."

"Yea, that's what I'm calling about, did anything out of the ordinary happen last night"

"Out of the ordinary? You mean besides trying to talk the bouncer into having a threesome with myself and George because apparently you are worried your brother isn't up to standards and that I'm missing out, explaining Quidditch to the muggle cab driver who then kicked us out 8 blocks away because he was convinced you were possessed by a demon in which the rest of us had to drag you and Katie home which was very difficult because you told her you saw Justin Bieber down a sketchy alleyway and we had to pull you guys away from some poor kid who was using his skateboard as a shield to protect himself."

"I don't even like Justin Bieber…" Ginny muttered to herself, while shuddering at the thought of analyzing her brother's sex life.

"So nope, nothing too strange although you did puke on Harry's shoes. Why do you ask?"

"He just seemed madder this morning than usual. It was kinda intense."

"Were they his favourite shoes or something?"

"I have no idea. Besides, its Harry, he wouldn't care about that. I guess I'm just pushing him too far with going out all the time, but I can't help it he's just so…"

"Boxy?"

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"Do you remember our conversation last night?" Ginny paused for a moment and thought. She vaguely recalled talking about Harry and something about a trip maybe?

"Am I going on a trip?" Angelina laughed.

"Not that I know of, but your drunk memory isn't too bad. You were talking about how clingy he is and how you're not even sure if you want to marry him anymore. I told you that you should take a little solo trip and get away from everything to figure stuff out you know? And-"

"MOTORBIKES!"

"… I was hoping you wouldn't remember that part." Ginny remembered it all now and she knew it was exactly what she needed to do.

"Thanks Ange, for taking care of me and stuff, sorry I get so out of hand."

"No worries, it's certainly never a dull moment, that's for sure."

"Thanks, I think. I gotta do some planning… wait… uh… I gotta puke first… then I will… I'll talk to you later."

"You never spare the details do you… bye."

.

A few hours later Ginny was awake and showered and was shoveling down a greasy breakfast. Lucky for her, her hangovers never lasted past noon. She hadn't seen Harry since this morning but that was fine with her, she needed the alone time.

Ginny thought about the idea of going on a trip and realized how realistic it was. It was a slow time at work (at the International Quidditch Committee) and would be for a few months at the very least until planning for the World Cup next summer (which would begin in late winter). She had her own funds that she had been saving up since she had graduated Hogwarts. While it was nice dating and living with a man who was one of the top 5 richest wizards in the world she still enjoyed the comfort of having her own money and the knowledge that she didn't need to depend on anybody financially. Ginny already made the promise to herself that she would perform as little magic as possible on the trip, she wouldn't apparate to get to places or anything like that because she truly had no destination in mind; it was the journey itself that was important and she wasn't going to take any short cuts. Funny enough, the motorbike certainly made the most sense and she had always been fascinated by them.

Ginny never admitted it, but when she was younger she loved it when her dad would read muggle automobile magazines to her and show her the pictures of the different vehicles and of course she always liked the bikes the best. As uncontrollable and unpredictable the wizarding world was, witches and wizards lived in a comfortable safety net of knowing that all could be done with their wand. Why drive when one could apparate? That was something that had always bothered her, so when her dad had brought home the old Ford Anglia and fixed it up she was ecstatic. Ginny had been so obsessed with the car that her dad had taught her how to drive it, away from her mothers' eyes of course. The thought of flying down an open road with the machine roaring beneath her made her heart skip a beat. That was all she needed for a plan: get a bike, hit the open road, visit a few people and see where she ended up.

"Ginny?" She shot up out of her chair and whirled around pointing her wand at her fiancée.

"Christ Harry! Again with the sneak surprises?" He ignored her and sat down at the table looking at the papers she had sprawled all over.

"What's all this? Maps? Hotels? Are you going somewhere?" He asked pointedly. _Well, better get it over with_, she thought to herself.

"Um, yea, actually I am. A little roadtrip, you know, to go visit some friends and family and such."

"Oh?" Harry cocked an eyebrow. "And when we're you going to let me in on this little secret? Where are we going and when are we going to leave? Have you made reservations already?" _Oh shit,_ she thought, _he thinks I mean the two of us! This is going to suck big time. I'm sorry Harry, I hope you understand._

"Harry… I meant I'm going on a trip. Me, not 'we'." Harry looked surprised.

"What? No you can't," he said staring at her strangely.

"Excuse me? What do you mean I can't? Of course I can, I can do whatever I want! You think that just because I'm a girl I couldn't handle myself out there?" Ginny said heatedly.

"No, no," Harry stammered, "that's now what I meant, I know you're more than capable. I just… why alone? I don't get it? We're going to be married! Why wouldn't I come!" Ginny could tell he was starting to get upset again so she quickly cut him off.

"Harry listen to me. I have crushed on you since I first heard your name. I have loved you since you came into my life. And we are to be married in a few months' time. These are facts Harry, don't deny them or try to twist them around. But I grew up around 6 brothers and, being the only girl, was constantly in this protective bubble by my entire family! I love them dearly for that but it completely smothered me. And now, before I start a new life with you, I need to establish myself first. I feel like I don't even know myself! I've always been watched over by everyone and it suffocated me! I need some freedom to know what I really want!" Harry was quiet.

"You don't want this? A life with me?" He looked so heartbroken that she quickly backtracked.

"That's not what I meant at all. I mean, how can I go straight from living dependently with my family, to living dependently with you? I've never experienced independence, ever and it's something I need to do before I marry you Harry. I'm sorry."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to go visit Hermione and Ron first," she noticed Harry visibly tense up, but she ignored it for the moment, "and then head out to see Charlie and Bill. From then who knows?" Harry looked sad.

"Are you leaving in the morning?" Ginny nodded. "This is the most selfish thing anyone has ever done to me. And the worst part is, I'll wait. You can treat me like a dog all you want, but I love you and I will be here waiting for you. I know I deserve better, but I just want you, so I'll wait just hoping that you come back." With that he stood up and walked out the door. Ginny sat there, head reeling as his words pierced her heart. Piece by piece she was breaking that boys heart and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


End file.
